Collision
by UltimateDoubleThinker
Summary: You know how it is when you’re so absorbed in your favorite food that you don’t watch where you’re going? You don’t? ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! And what better way to ring in the new year than with a parody fic. Enjoy.**

Teuchi had his back to Naruto as he stirred the ramen broth.

"You should fill up Naruto, I'm closing."

Naruto froze with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. His hand went slack and the chopsticks fell back into the bowl. The blood rapidly drained from his face. He found it difficult to breath and grabbed onto the counter. His heart seemed to have stopped. He felt lightheaded and the world appeared to spin. His mouth fell open--

Teuchi turned around with a steaming bowl to replace the nearly empty one in front of Naruto. He almost dropped the bowl when he noticed Naruto's face.

"Naruto! Are you OK? What's wrong?"

He thought back on what he had said and practically laughed.

"I meant I'm closing early for the day, not permanently." He said as he ruffled Naruto's hair into further disarray. "I have a check up to go to and Ayame is visiting relatives."

"You shouldn't scare me like that!" Naruto shouted. He caught his breath and had calmed down by his 7th bowl.

After finishing his lunch, he paid for it and three more to go.

"I'm gonna need a snack after training," he explained.

He took his bag by the handles, being careful not to touch the hot sides. He walked away after a final wave to Teuchi. Even though he had just eaten he couldn't help but breath in the delicious aroma emitting from the bag.

Teuchi shook his head as he watched Naruto and finally let out the laughter that he had held in.

-----

Anko Mitarashi was taking a nice stroll through the village. It was a beautiful spring-like day. The sky was a soft clear blue. The sun was bright, but a gentle breeze cooled whatever heat it projected. People were milling around the village; children playing and laughing, civilians going about their day, the few mission-less shinobi enjoying their time off. A peaceful day in a peaceful village.

Anko gave one of her rare smiles, taking a stick of dango out of the box she had just bought. She chewed thoughtfully, savoring the sweet treat. What more could a woman want?

----

Naruto was a third of the way to the training ground when he decided he needed a snack. He didn't want to stop and he only wanted a boiled egg. His food had cooled down a little anyway. He dug into his bag, holding up the bottom. He carefully opened the topmost carton. He continued to walk as he did this, eyes lowered.

Anko was digging into her box. A dango ball had slipped off its stick. She kept her eyes ahead as her hand explored the sticky box. After failing to grasp it in a few minutes, she looked down into her box, pausing in the road. There it was, wedged in a corner of the box.

Naruto grabbed an egg with two fingers and looked up just in time to run into someone.

-----

Naruto fell holding tightly onto his bag. Dango sticks rained down on him, a few falling into his open bag onto the open ramen carton on top. Anko stumbled back a few steps before steadying herself. She looked down at the blond who was checking to make sure his food hadn't been damaged.

He carefully set down his bag and got up. He smiled apologetically as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh heh, sorry 'bout that."

Anko was looking at the dango that littered the ground and didn't seem to hear him. She fell to her knees, held up her arms and screamed. "NOO!!"

She abruptly stopped and turned menacing eyes at the boy. He backed off, wary of the crazy woman.

"You! My dango--"

"S-Sorry," Naruto interrupted. "I wasn't watching where I was going and …" he trailed off.

"You weren't watching where you were going," she spat out though clenched teeth. She stood up and took a step toward him.

He stepped back and seeing the food on the ground through a corner of his eye, realized something.

"Not all of it is on the ground," he said motioning to his bag. "Some of it fell in the bag."

He picked up the open carton on top.

"You got dango in my ramen!"

"You got broth on my dango!"

She snatched a dango ball out of the ramen and popped it in her mouth. Naruto followed her lead a little hesitantly.

The sweet rice ball contrasted peculiarly with the rich ramen broth. The taste was not unpleasant.

Passerby's gave the odd pair questioning looks as they continued to stand in the middle of the road.

Anko picked up another carton of ramen. She opened it and dropped the rest of the dango that fell into the bag in the open carton. She looked at the ones on the ground. They weren't salvageable so she picked them up and thew them into a nearby trashcan. She felt a pang at the thought of all that waste. She picked up her original box and felt better on seeing that there were several sticks of dango left. She turned to go.

"Hey! That's my ramen!"

"No," Anko snarled. "This is your payment."

The look in her eyes made any further protest die in his throat.

She walked away again, this time with a scowl on her face. The only reason she hadn't beat the boy into a bloody pulp was because of his "payment". She smirked. Stupid blond--wait a minute, blond? Stupid blonde boy? There was only one in the village. She laughed, it was the demon brat.

Naruto grumbled as he picked up his bag and put in the open carton that was barely warm by that time. He dusted himself off. He continued his trek to the training ground, at least now he had some extra steam to burn off. Ramen-stealing-crazy-dango-woman.

------

A few hours later, Naruto taking a break from training, Anko taking a break from her thoughts, both warmed up their dango strewn ramen. They both had the same thought as they ate: One could get used to this taste.

_Dango in my ramen. Ramen in my dango._

_--------------------_

**A/N: Does anyone remember the commercials: dude, you got chocolate/peanut butter in my peanut butter/chocolate. I think it was either butterfinger or recess…**

**Anyways questions, comments, criticisms? Review ^_^**


End file.
